


Mrs. K's New Boy Toy

by SAWF



Category: T.U.F.F. Puppy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Knotting, Shocked Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: A lonely housewife has found herself someone to keep her company.
Relationships: Mrs. Katswell/Dudley Puppy
Kudos: 3





	Mrs. K's New Boy Toy

“Ngggn! Nnnng! MMMPH!!” Mrs. Katswell groaned into the comforter, the wet claps of passion preceded each yelp as the body of her lover curled over her, matching the arc of her spine with his torso. The two had been at it for what felt like hours, testing the limits of what her bed could withstand. A woman of minimal experience and pent up desire, Mrs. Katswell had been yearning for attention such as this for a long time, through dating sites and the occasional bar crawl with her friend, she couldn't believe that all she had to do was peek around her daughter's work for a man that could give her what she craved this entire time.

What the young man lacked in tact he made up for in resilience and stamina. She caught him catching an eyeful of her in one of her older garments; a flowery, yellow sundress that she grew out of years ago, but kept around as she couldn't will herself to part with it, and yet under the facade she felt it also gave her an edge. The hem was shorter than what she usually wore, and the neck cut low enough to where her ample bosom, grown over the course of motherhood, making them bulge out with the same effect as bread blooming over the edge of the tin. Before she couldn't bear herself to humor the thought of wedging herself into it, but with some goading from her friend, she realized just how much more attention it was getting her. For the first time since she was in highschool she was making boys trip over their jaws. It was a nostalgia she thought was lost to time.

Her claws gripped the sheets in an attempt to steady her body, wracking from the after effects of yet another orgasm. Her body was ablaze in a euphoric haze that culminated in climax after climax, only adding further lubrication to the male who seemed to never stop. He was curious, exploring her with wild abandonment, touching her body in places that hadn't been claimed in years. She allowed him to fulfill his desires just as she was finding her own.

Initially, she sat him down, loving the blush and bashful eyes that afflicted him. She mentioned he was cute and batted her eyes, just as she had learned from the same friend as before, and he buckled immediately. His rippling physique seemed to melt with each gentle word and nudge, and before long, she was guiding him along her breasts, letting his hands sink into her flesh as she felt up his bulging arms, holding back the urge to just let him take her there. They couldn't do it at work, it wasn't professional after all.

His next day off they decided to meet up in person again. The entire time they had been texting, sharing explicit messages and pictures with one another. Mrs. Katswell felt like a giggling schoolgirl again, blushing as she learned just how easy it was to have a guy send her explicit nudes, and like she expected, he was packing. Never having been with a canine before, she was worried just how the difference in species would be. She taught her daughters to be open-minded, but never in this context, although she supposed it was implied.

Sweat dripped down her rotund cheeks, dropping into where the dog had his hands gripped into the prominent flesh. Each thrust made the entire bed move, and made the woman groan just a bit louder. She was worried she would tear the blanket where she had her teeth digging into it, but it didn't matter to him. He kept his movements hard and consistent, barely giving her a chance to recover before feeling his entire mass filling her once more. Her inner thighs were soaked, her drooling snatch receiving some much needed attention that a toy could never match.

She sent her daughter off to grab a few things for dinner, saying there was a specific set of stores almost an hour away that had the best prices for the effort. She gave her enough to cover the cost of gas and scooted her out before she could even get her shoes on, knowing if she had seen her coworker around her mother's place she would've bound to have gotten suspicious.

The cat-woman's body couldn't keep up, another slam and her body was swept into yet another climax. A shaky, desperate series of moans entered the mattress as the mother buried her head, picking it back up only as her vision began to return, her hair in an unkempt mess from the sweat and fatigue. But her lover wasn't done. Curving over her, he grabbed her arms with his massive hands and pinned them down, locking his hips into place as he positioned the tip of his cock at her worn entrance, still inviting him in to return their embrace.

“H-Hold on, baby. Let-let me catch my bre-!” In one go, he pushed himself in until the base of his swollen knot was cradled by her cunt. “F-FUUurrrrgh...” She groaned once more, trying to bring her senses under order., but he then kicked it into a steady pace, one where she could only hang on, her tail shaking along for the ride. He was getting the better of her through sheer endurance. She couldn't recall how many times she had let herself go over his prick, soiling the bed-sheets and herself, and yet he continued to relieve his desires with her body, slipping it into whatever crevice he could find. Her breasts, thighs, and cheeks were all marked where his precum had clumped her fur together. The mere sight of it in person was enough to make her cheeks flare and heart flutter, but feeling it was an entirely different matter. Even just the tip made her legs go limp, and when he soon after took the reigns, any attempt at using her age as an advantage was lost, yet she wasn't going to complain any time soon.

“Fuck you feel amazing,” He whimpered, holding her in position.

“S-So do you honey!” She could tell what he wanted to do, she could feel it pressing against her entrance, desiring to feel the rest of her the way his length was. That knot. She knew it would always come up, when it came to fooling around with a canine, but now that it was pushing against her door, she wondered if her body could really handle such a beast.

“I'm getting really close...” He had been saying that for half an hour, but just before he would finish, he would hold off, pause his frantic nature, as if regaining control over his primal urges, only to kick it back into gear once the sensation of his impeding orgasm had subsided. Mrs. Katswell knew she couldn't go on much longer, her body needed to rest, at least for a bit before they could keep going.

“Keep going baby, keep going...” She didn't want to come off as pleading, but her body was betraying her. He was practically using her like a cock sleeve at this point, a boy mindlessly thrusting until the inevitable point where the floodgates would open. Each push she felt his sack swing up and swat at her unsheathed clit. The sudden flinches only resulted in giving him more room to work with.

This time thankfully, he seemed to be heeding her words, using the balls of his feet as leverage to give him a better angle at fucking her. However, along with this, she could also feel her lips spread open wider as that dreaded bulge was beginning to make its way in. In a split-second decision to dissuade him, she tried to wriggle away, using her hips in order to keep him at bay, but he hooked her legs behind his, giving him full control of where she could move.

Feeling him begin to spread her walls further apart, Mrs. Katswell's eyes rolled upward, telling herself to relax in order to ease him in, but there was nothing easy with this boy, perhaps that was why he and her daughter were always at odds; he inevitably got his way. Unable to comprehend the foreign object, her senses barely kept themselves together. A mother of two, she expected to have been used to this by now, but belonging to another, it wasn't like what she was accustomed to, yet that only accentuated how erotic it was. A wild beast, this dog was, having his way with this suburban mom. Finally reaching her limit, Mrs. Katswell cried out before the sack was finally pushed through, exceeding her quivering womanhood's capacity. Her eyes shot open as another orgasm violently overtook her. Her muscles went haywire, shaking to the point where the hound couldn't hold it any longer.

“K-Katherine-! It's coming-!” What was a dull pain inside her loins was then replaced with a flooding warmth that bubbled through into her stomach before filling her entire body.

The woman's body locked down around his prick, unable to go any further, it kept him in place, ensuring his seed had nowhere else to go but further in. His tip pressed against her cervix, greeting it with spurt after spurt of his hot seed. It kept going until he let out a final grunt, smacking her ass against his groin one last time before collapsing on top of her, his tongue falling out of his mouth as he panted frantically.

Underneath him, the woman could barely keep breath in her lungs. Air came to her in short,shallow gasps as her senses began to reform. A hand went to her belly, feeling it now full of another's essence. Further down, their groins were smeared with her own juices, shining from the excess nectar that was now sealed behind his knot. Eventually, she was able to take in large gulps, still trying to make sense of the sheer size that was now inside of her. The absurdity only matched by the intensity, the air was heavy with a dizzying miasma of their passion, filling the mother's lungs as she felt the afterglow finally grow in her mind. Her green eyes fluttered, enjoying the warmth and weight of her company, knowing it would be some time before he would be released from her grip. The least she could do was get cozy with her new lover until it was time to get moving again.

At that moment, however, the door clicked, and in walked her daughter, her arms weighed down with plastic bags and an impatient tone reflected in her tired face.

“I tried calling your phone like four times, mom! Is it on silent or-?!” The first thing that struck her was the smell in the air, followed by the sight of her coworker's ass situated squarely on top of her mother's, his cock embedded into her overflowing cunt, and a large, damp pool of their deeds underneath them.

“K-Kitty!? Get out! Close the door!!” Her mother wailed, trying to get up, only to realize she was stuck in position. Hearing the commotion, the male snapped to, looking over his shoulder to see his fellow agent in the doorway, staring in stunned disbelief at what was in front of her.

“Kitty?! Wait, she's your mom?!” Seeing the situation, he tried to jump back, but the effort was proved fruitless as his still-inflated cock was still locked in place. He tried to retract, but it only opened up a small space in which a thick glob of cum shot out, hitting the carpet in front of where Kitty stood rigid.

“D-DUDLEY?!” Her eyes couldn't focus on any one horrid sight in particular. She caught glimpses of things a daughter should never have to witness her mother doing. The last thing she caught sight of was Dudley's puckered asshole, with his sack lurching as the last of his spunk was drained into her mother. The world spun at a maddening speed and the floor was swept out from underneath her as she hit it with a resounding thud, rendering her out cold. The room was then left with a deafening silence; the two lovers looking to see how they could explain this situation to a severely traumatized woman.

“Do uh...” Dudley whispered loudly. “Do you think I should let her do my mom as an apology?”


End file.
